Possessed
by caroshadow
Summary: "Some of my people have found an old house... Strange tales are told about it." Norway told the others.   "Even if that place is haunted, we have Norgie, so we'll be fine." Mathias said cheerfully.   ...  what could possibly go wrong...
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in Sweden's living room, together with the Nordics. Finland had thought it would be a good idea for them to get together again. Me? I came along with my friend, Denmark. Or rather Den had dragged me along.

I had never spent much time with the Nordics before. Finland was as happy and nice as he always seemed to be at the meetings and to him it was no problem that I was here. That didn't seem to make Sweden happy, he was glaring at me… or that was because I knew Denmark… or that's just how he always looks.  
>Norway and Iceland didn't do much; they just sat on a small couch, like they were simply waiting for this to be over. <p>

"So… has anything interesting happened lately?" Finland asked trying to break the silence.  
>… Nothing…<br>"Ice?" he asked the younger man, who in turn only shook his head. Tino's gaze went to the boy's brother, "Lukas? Has anything happened to you lately?"

Norway stayed quiet for a moment and Finland had almost given up on getting an answer when the other man spoke up.

"Some of my people have found an old house, in a until recently inaccessible valley" the blond said. "Strange tales are told about that house and it's once occupants." He continued.

"So? You want to go there?" Tino asked, shifting in his seat, trying to keep the conversation going.

Norway in turn looked at the Fin and nodded. "So why don't we!" Denmark suddenly butted in, "would be fun right?"  
>"I-it… would be fun to do something together again" Tino admitted. "H' m'nt 't's pr'b'bly h'unted." Sweden said turning to Finland, who shuddered at the thought.<p>

"Aww, C'mon Sve. You're not scared are ya." Denmark mocked the man. Sweden, in turn, didn't do anything but glare at the loud Dane. "And even if that place is haunted, we have Norgie, so we'll be fine." Mathias said cheerfully.

"I never said I'd let you see it." Lukas stated coldly. "N-n-nor, don't be like that." Tino stuttered, looking at the Norwegian.  
>"Is it safe for people to go there?" Emil asked calmly, looking at his brother.<br>"I don't know, so I don't want to send my people there until I know." He admitted, looking over at Emil.  
>"Then why don't we all go and check it out." Mathias said, taking his chance. Norway glared at the Dane, not seeming to like the idea.<br>""f y'u th'nk 't's d'ngerous w w'nt l't y'u g' 'lone." Berwald butted in, sending Lukas a serious look.  
>Norway looked away, knowing better than to try and argue with Sweden. "Then we go and explore that house," Tino said "that way everyone's happy, right." the Finn said hopefully. "What are you going to do?" he asked, turning his attention to me. But before I could even answer had Mathias already pulled me close to him, "She's coming with us, ya know!" he said happily.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry you got caught up in this as well..." Tino said, turning to me as we stood in front of an old mansion.

I tore my gaze away from the façade of the building to look at the Finn. "Ah, I don't mind" I said, smiling a little. "Are you sure?" He asked a little unsure. "Yep… and it looks interesting." I said, turning my attention back to the mansion.

It was an old manor, its former glory long since decayed. The few shutters that still covered the windows lacked any remains of paint and hung askew.

The walls weren't off much better, the paint was flaking off the wall on most of the places I could see from here. On some corners the whole plaster was coming off, revealing the bricks it was meant to cover.

All around us I saw the remains of a once beautiful, now neglected garden.

My gaze went beck to the entrance of the mansion, where Mathias was arguing with Norway about something.

Out of curiosity, I walked over to the door, hoping to catch what they were saying.

"C'mon, Norgie. Let us in already." Mathias urged his friend, eager to see the inside of the big mansion.

"Calm down, idiot. The lock is rusty, so it's hard to open." Lukas told the Dane in turn, not turning his attention away from the old lock.

Mathias pouted and turned his attention to me, "Did you check out this place, it must be huge on the inside." He cheered. "It must have belonged to some pretty rich people." I suggested, scanning the entrance.

"A lot of different rich families actually." Norway commented. Iceland looked like he wanted to ask his brother something, but at that moment Lukas managed to open the door and he, Denmark and me walked through the door.

The inside of the mansion was dusty and falling apart, but it looked like the walls could still support the roofs weight, even after all these years.  
>We stepped into was a big, once majestic hall. In the middle was a flight of stairs, going up, which split up halfway and went both left and right along the wall opposite from the door.<p>

I heard Denmark let out a low whistle and I couldn't disagree, this place did look amazing, even though it was a little old and dusty.

"Let's look around" Mathias suggested excitedly, grabbing the hand of the person nearest to him, which was me, and dragging me along. He walked over to the first door on the left and opened it. The door opened smoothly and we stepped into an even more expensive looking room.

"This must have been where they'd welcome their guests" Emil said calmly as he and his brother entered the room, followed by Berwald and Tino.

Lukas nodded at his brother and tried to open the door that connected this room to the next. He pushed down the handle, but the door didn't budge.

"I'll try the other door!" Mathias yelled, running out of the room again. I followed him, curious as to why that room was locked. But I had no luck; the door connecting the mysterious room to the hall didn't open either. But the Dane was still trying to force the door open. "Den, stop it. It won't open that way." Norway scolded. Mathias blinked at his friend a few times before turning away from the door. "Next floor" he cheered as he ran up the stairs.

"Den, Let's go." Lukas said after a few locked doors on the first floor, "It's getting late." I looked out of one of the big, dusty windows and saw the sun already sinking below the horizon.

"Ah c'mon, so what if it gets dark. I wanna explore this place a little more." Mathias whined, turning to his friend. "I'm leaving" Lukas stated as he started making his way back towards the stairs, "If you want to stay go ahead, but I'm going home." Emil was the first one to follow his brother, probably happy this was over. Sweden and Finland exchanged some glances before following the Norwegian and his brother back home. I didn't really like the idea of staying in this old house after dark, so I followed suit. I was kinda happy when I heard Mathias footsteps behind me, indicating that he was coming along as well.

"N'r?" Berwald asked, turning his attention away from the door. "Hm?" the other replied, raising an eyebrow. "D'd y'u l'ck th' do'r?" the Swede asked.

"No, I didn…" Lukas trailed off. I walked up to the door, suddenly shivering, even though it wasn't cold. Norway stepped closer to the door, trying the door himself. Lukas hissed and quickly pulled his hand back, rubbing his fingers.

"What happened?" Mathias asked, rushing over to his friend. Lukas looked at his hand. His fingers had gotten a little burned and were red, bleeding slightly, even though he hadn't touched the door at all.

"There's some magic locking the door, I can't even touch it" Norway said quietly, his fingers still felt like they were burning.

"Can't we break it?" Denmark said, glaring at the door. Lukas shook his head, "No… the same magic is protecting it." "Looks like something wants us to stay here…" Emil murmured. At this Tino shuddered, moving closer to Sweden.

"Let's see if there is some other way out." Mathias said, voice serious; this place had suddenly become dangerous.

"And something to treat your hand with." Emil told his brother as we all went back to where we had quit our search before.

Beta'd by xJoby-chan


	3. Chapter 3

"I wanna go home." Mathias whined as we tried to find a door that wasn't locked.  
>"It's y'ur f'ulf w''re h're." Sweden muttered, glaring at the other man.<br>"What! You're blaming me?" Mathias growled, turning to Sweden.  
>"Y'u w'nted t' c'me h're." Berwald shot back.<br>"So that makes it my fault we're stuck here?" Mathias growled, grabbing Berwald's collar.

I sighed. I wanted to get out of here, but if they were just going to fight, we wouldn't get anywhere. I grabbed Tino's hand, as he was standing closest to me.  
>"We're gonna search the other end of the house." I announced as I walked away, pulling the Finn along with me.<p>

We passed the stairs again and I tried a door, which, surprisingly, opened. I turned to Finland,  
>"I'm sorry for dragging you along like that. We just wouldn't get anywhere if they'd just continue fighting." I said quietly.<br>The Finn smiled.  
>"Don't worry about it." He said, walking past me into the room.<br>"What do you think we can find here anyway?" Tino asked as he let his gaze glade across the room. It wasn't as big as the first room we had seen today, it was quite small actually.  
>"Looks like… a study." I mused following the Finn into the room, walking over to a heavy-looking desk.<br>I swallowed, "It looks like someone got interrupted here…" I murmured. All kinds of objects were spread across the desk; pens, all kinds of papers and even the ink pot had been knocked over, leaving a big black stain on everything.  
>"I don't like this." Tino said quietly and I couldn't disagree with him.<br>"Let's just search this room and go back after that." I offered, smiling a little.  
>Tino managed to return the smile a little and nodded, after that he went to explore the other side of the room.<p>

I looked to my left; beside the desk was a huge portrait of a girl. She looked quite young; she didn't look older than fifteen. She was dressed in a very fancy and elaborate dress. I sighed, how could people live in these things.  
>I took a closer look at the girl's face and realized that she was looking really sad. A bad feeling settled in my stomach and I tore my eyes away from the painting.<p>

"This thing looks expensive." The blond gasped as he saw the big cupboard against the wall.  
>I hummed in response, throwing a quick look over my shoulder before turning my attention back to the desk. I opened a couple of drawers, hoping to find something useful, maybe a key or at least some bandages for Nor's hand.<p>

Tino suddenly called out to me, it sounded further away then he should be, but I suspected it was just this place getting to me and shrugged it off.  
>"What did you find?" I asked, not looking up since I was digging around a stuck drawer with my arms.<br>"It looks like a first aid kit… ah it is." Tino said happily. "This is great now we can treat Nor's hand. Hopefully he'll feel better after that…" Tino continued talking, his voice sounding further away then it should be.

I realized that the Finn's voice was getting more and more distant, until it faded from my hearing completely.

~~~AAA~~~

Thanks to xJoby-chan for beta'ing ^_^ thanks for helping me every time.

And sorry for the chapter being this short, but this was where I had to end this chapter.

I hope it's not getting obvious what's gonna happen. Plz review.

And if you want a map of the house, I'm making one for myself so I can keep track of what I'm doing, tell me and I'll post it somewhere ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes, looking around me. The room I found myself in was dark, making it hard for me to make out where I was.  
><em>"How did I get here"<em> I wondered, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness around me.  
>I was standing in a room, bigger then the study were I was before, with a lot of things lying around. It almost looked as if this room had been used as storage; most chairs were covered with huge sheets and a few big wrapped things, most likely more portraits, stood against the dark wall.<p>

Then it hit me, what was I doing here… alone in a different room. And why can't I remember what happened? My mind started racing with panic, showing me all kinds of possibilities of what had happened. Most were really unlikely, well in real life at least, who knows what could happen here.  
>I forced the panic from my mind and with an unsettling feeling in my stomach I started looking for a way out of this room.<p>

After looking around the room once more I spotted a door; it was block with a table from the inside. And even though the table looked heavy, for as far as I could see, I was quite sure I could move it.  
>I walked over to the table to push it away. I felt something cold against my fingers as I touched the table; I picked it up and examined it closely. It was a key, I put it in my pocket and started pushing the table away.<br>It was heavy, as I expected, but I could move it enough to open the door far enough for me to get out.

Once out of the room, I looked to my right, out of a window. It had gotten completely dark and the moon was high up in the sky.  
>I swallowed, <em>'how long had I been here and what happened to Tino?'<em> I asked myself, looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the others.  
>I walked to the stairs, the centre of the building as far as I knew, and to my relief I heard voices.<p>

I carefully made my way of to the room from which I heard the voices, it was the first room we had discovered today.  
>I paused at the door, listening to the voices. It were definitely the Nordics, I could heard Denmark arguing with Sweden again.<br>I swallowed, the unsettling feeling in my stomach growing, and opened the door.

As soon as I stepped in the arguing stopped and everyone stared at me.  
>Sweden glared at me and this time he seemed to mean it.<br>"You're okay?" Denmark said, walking over to me and looking me up and down. His eyes widened slightly, looking at my arms and legs. My eyes followed the Dane's and thanks to the light of a few candles in this room I could see what he meant, I had bloodstains all over my arms and legs, but the blood didn't seem to be mine.  
>I stared at my hands until I heard a whimper from one corner of the room, I looked up. "Tino?" I asked, looking at the blond in the corner.<br>Another whimper was all I got as reply.  
>I looked at the Finn and my face went pale. Tino's clothes had also blood stains on them and the Finn himself was covered in cuts and bruises.<br>I gasped, "What happened to you?"  
>The Fin whimpered again and I felt a hand grip my shoulder, before I was flung backwards. I was sure I'd hit the floor or the wall, whichever came first, if it wasn't for Mathias catching me.<br>"Sve! You don't just believe that!" The Dane yelled at the other man.  
>"Wh' d'd y'u d' th't?" Sweden snarled at me, gesturing at Finland.<p>

My heart sank; did they seriously think I would do something like that to Finland?

"I-I … d-didn't." I managed to chock out.  
>"C'mon Sve, if she fought with Fin she wouldn't have gotten out unharmed!" Mathias yelled back.<br>"I…I… didn't want … to hurt a friend." Tino said quietly.

I stared at the blond and let my legs give out.  
>"Tino… I-I wouldn't do that. I choked out.<br>Finland shook his head and I stared at my hands in horror, I couldn't have done that to a friend.  
>"I… I called out to you b-but you didn't react at all a-and then you suddenly ran away." Tino muttered.<p>

"Nor?" Emil asked carefully, breaking the silence that hung across the room. "What happened in those stories you mentioned?"  
>Norway sighed, looking extremely uncomfortable.<br>"Every time a family moved here they would severe all contact to the outside world…; well, probably something here does that. And by the time we would find them again, everyone was dead except for one, a woman, long gone insane. And every time the surviving woman would scream things like: "I didn't do it." "How could you do this to me?" and one even ask the officers who were taking her away "why did she do that to me?" That's how it went every time." Lukas explained gravely.

"How?" Mathias asked, keeping his voice low.  
>Emil looked at his brother, who in turn shook his head. "Probably the same way as they made _ hurt Finland." Emil said.<br>"Tino, did _ look different when she attacked you?" Lukas asked calmly.  
>Tino seemed to calm down a bit, maybe that was because Norway was still this calm, and thought for a moment. Then he nodded,<br>"She didn't seem to look at me…" he mused, sounding a little confused.  
>"Then I think she was possessed." Lukas stated, not waiting for his words to sink in he continued, "I've been feeling a presence here ever since the door got locked."<br>"So that means someone made _ hurt Fin?" Mathias asked with a worried tone in his voice as he squatted down beside me, carefully putting an arm around me.  
>Lukas nodded.<br>"So… you really didn't do it….sorta?" Tino asked me carefully.  
>I nodded vigorously, "I'd never hurt one of my friends." I said, trying to sound sure of myself, which I really wasn't right now.<br>"Lukas, is there something you could do about this? So _ won't get possessed anymore?" Denmark asked his friend quietly.

Norway seemed to think for a moment, before he spoke up again.  
>"All I could teach her is to stay conscious, then she'll have to fight off whatever is trying to posses her herself." He replied.<br>"I don't want to let this happen again." I murmured, accepting Lukas' help.

~~~AAA~~~

Thanks to xJoby-chan for beta'ing ^_^

Review pls

And I made a map: http:/caroshadow[dot]deviantart[dot]com/art/Possessed-Map-288757864 (replace the [dot]s with real dots).


End file.
